


The Seconds Tick Backward

by chacah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Time Travelling Jesse McCree, and yet later on there WILL be romantic McHanzo, just... with a different Jesse McCree, platonic McHanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacah/pseuds/chacah
Summary: The echo of time is nothing to dip your fingers within. You should not try and play God. Very rarely does it ever turn out as you wish it had. And some even get lost in the stream, unable to return to their rightful place and time. Jesse McCree is one of those weary souls, and the pain he experiences when he tries to bend time in his favor of bringing back the only man he has ever loved will either break him or build him up to face the challenges that are set before him. The seconds tick backward... Tock... Tick... Are you prepared to face that threshold?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In which our hero comes to the realization of the weight of his actions. One Jesse McCree has fucked up. He has fucked up good... Enter the savior.

The streets were lively, more so than the last time he had been to the city…

_Twenty-five years in the future._

The echo of time still had him quaking, stomach churning and daring to upheave on him. Was this how Lena felt _every_ time she used the Chronal Accelerator? That point you hit where you are absolutely sure you are going to hurl up your lunch, and it never happens. Yet you are begging for it to actually happen so you no longer feel that burn in your gut, or the upheaval that makes you sway and double over.

He should have listened to her. He should have listened to them _all_. 

But the heart does not always listen to reason. Nor does it listen to scientists or those that have also gone through the feeling of loss. No. It listens only to itself and it’s heartache.

 _”Jesse!”_ That painful echo would reverberate through his entire soul for the rest of his days, the shattering pieces of his heart probably never mendable. _”Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu… I… love you too…”_

Just the memory had him gasping for breath as he flattened himself against the wall of an alley, chest heaving to gain air back into his lungs. He was gone… _He was gone!_ He was gone and there was _nothing_ he could do to change that…

He had _really_ screwed up this time… and… and _he_ wasn’t here to help him clean up the mess.

“I just wanted you back,” he slid down the wall to sit upon the ground, knees pulling to his chest. “I just… wanted you back…” The emptiness within his chest, that darkness that was in place of where his heart should be, almost drowned him.

He was lost. Lost and without a purpose.

“I’m… sorry,” he whispered, voice cracking as it filled with emotion - tears threatening to fill his eyes, blurring his vision. “I’ve failed you, darlin’... fer the last time it seems.”

The busy noises of the street were a blur to him as he sat there, trying to pull himself together and move on. _He would want me to_ he tried to tell himself, which only brought on more tears threatening to fall.

 _”Damn it!”_ He cried out, slamming his prosthetic fist against the wall.

 _”Okāsan, kimyōna otoko ga naite iru... “_ The small voice had his head snapping up. Standing there in the mouth of the alley was a small little boy… girl… _child_. Those striking golden eyes pierced through him - so very familiar and yet not at all - and the pursed lips were a definite shot to his gut. His hand was within a _gorgeous_ young woman’s, her own golden eyes staring at him with something akin to what could be pity.

“You… are not from around here, no?” She asked, her english flawless and yet accented. She held herself as if she could be royalty, tall and with an air of authority as people passing bowed respectfully as they passed her.

As he took a moment to regard her and gain his composure, she knelt down and took the child’s other hand, smiling softly, “Hanzo. I need you to be a brave boy for me, ne? I need you to run along home and tell your father we are to be having a guest, and he will be staying with us for a while. Can you do that for me?”

The little boy beamed and nodded, spinning on his heel with his hands out from himself slightly before dashing off, two suited men flanking him closely. Hanzo…

Hanzo…

_Hanzo!_

If… If that little boy was Hanzo - oh God, there he was alive - then that would make the woman…

_Okāsan…_

Mother…

 _”Mother always cared for others if they needed the aid. It was just her nature.”_ Genji’s caring words rolled through his mind at that moment as she held a hand out towards him, a soft smile upon her lips as she tilted her head to the left a little.

The small man that was standing behind her was anything but welcoming though, his stance was closed off - muscles coiled and readying to lunge in order to protect. His crystalline blue eyes almost seemed to glow as his hand went to the blade at his side while his lip curled back to bare teeth - a silent warning, Jesse understood that.

“Come, I am sure you would like a warm place to stay for at least a night, hmm?” Her voice brought his attention from the man that took a step forward almost threateningly. “Kamizu…”

The man seemed to stand at attention at the name, and she stood once more, dusting her kimono free of dirt while turning her head to pin him with a stare. “That is no way to treat a guest of your Lord and myself, ne?”

Her smile was still there as she spun her attention back onto Jesse, hand coming out once more, “Come. Please? Out of everything upon this noisy street, _you_ were the one thing that caught my son’s attention. I wish to give you a proper sleep for at least one night. Come meet my husband, eat at our table…”

“Well, I reckon I… can’t say no to such a pretty lady,” Jesse tried to pull himself together, be the suave Cowboy everyone thought him to be. He slid his metallic hand within hers, hefting himself to his feet and clearing his throat to banish any stray tears that wished to leak from him. “Name’s Jesse McCree…”

“I am Shimada… Mitsu Shimada, wife to Lord Jiro Shimada,” she daintily bowed slightly to him before straightening, and Jesse took his hat from his head in respect.

Here was the woman that his best friend and lover had looked up to when they were younger. Here was the woman that they loved so much, that loved them back. Here was the woman that died when they were both young.

As she spun on her heel, the guard that was with her moved lightning fast, appearing in front of Jesse and staring up at him, the top of his head only to Jesse’s chin. “Your weapon, _Cowboy_.” He growled out, hand coming out, and Jesse _swore_ he felt the hairs upon the back of his neck and arm stand on end - almost an electric charge from the man.

“Ho, whoa there, samurai… I don’ let _no one_ touch my Peacekeeper… She needs a delicate hand and I don’-” His argument died while taking a step backward as Mitsu spun back around to hold out her hand gently.

“Then may I be the one to hold it for you, McCree-san?”

Her smile was disarming alright, he quietly told himself as he begrudgingly pulled Peacekeeper from its holster and held it out for her. “Now ya gotta be careful with her she’s still go-…”

Once more he was rendered speechless as Mitsu took the gun and skillfully unloaded it, handing the bullets back to Jesse and holding the gun almost reverently. “There! That shall take care of any problems you have, yes, McCree-san?” She asked, tilting her head ever so slightly to the right and closed her eyes.

“Kamizu. Come. You as well, McCree-san…”

With that, she was heading back towards the estate he could see in the distance, and he was forced to follow as this _Kamizu_ pushed him forward and between the two of them…

 _Shimada Castle_.

Just _look_ at the mess he had gotten himself into… _again_.

Well, there was one good thing that came of fucking with the Chronal Accelerator…

At least he didn’t have a bounty on his head, _right?_


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which We Go Back To The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death in this chapter. Read at your own risk

The sun cresting over the horizon had been what had awoken him, a yawn upon his lips as a rumble within his throat. A low and deep thrumming snore reverberated through his chest from his partner that was half on top of him, drooling onto his left pectoral and looking mighty proud within his sleep. He could do nothing but smile and shake his head, a small chuckle escaping him as he ran delicate fingers through tousled hair from their night before.

“McCree… Time to awaken. The sun is up, so we must be too,” he purred to him, leaning down to kiss the cowboy’s forehead. “Come.” All he received was a louder snore, but he could feel the smile upon his chest as the said man turned his head ever so slightly.

Laughter spilled from his lips at the action, and he ruffled Jesse’s hair with his hand before fisting his hand into it and pulling ever so gently. “ _Gah!_ A’ite, a’ite… ‘m up! ‘M up, Han! Ain’ no reason to go yankin’ my precious hair now… C’mon…” The cowboy in question yelped out as he yanked up and off of the archer, a hand coming to his head to rub at it while a most adorable puppy dog look came to his face.

Oh how Hanzo enjoyed that puppy dog look.

“We leave in an hour. Ready yourself, _cowman_ ,” was the reply he received as Hanzo slid himself from the bed and stretched in all his nude glory.

Jesse had a moment where he was stunned at the sight. Gorgeous muscles rippling within the rays of the sunlight that had filtered through their window, bathing Hanzo’s body in just _ever_ so slightly a hewn golden glow. But the moment vanished as those arms of his came down to be placed upon his waist, and Jesse shook himself free of the silent siren’s hold over him.

“Yeah, yeah, ‘mma comin’,” he mumbled out as he rolled from the bed to land on all fours before standing and stretching. It was _Hanzo’s_ turn to stand transfixed at that moment in time, and the cowboy couldn’t help but smirk ever so slightly as he rolled his shoulders and watched his partner. “Could jus’ say _Fuck it_ an’ get back in bed, Han…”

“No. We have a mission to complete,” Hanzo grunted out as he pulled his attention away in order to start gathering his things to take a shower. “I suggest you pack, since you did not last night…”

“Yeah, yeah… don’ get yer bowstring in a knot, a’ite?” Jesse snorted, moving to grab a pair of pants at least.

“It would not be a knot if you would only ready yourself properly instead of deciding that debauching me fully was the better option of our time,” was the huffed reply he got as the archer strode powerfully from the room, head held high as Jesse watched those muscle movements very closely.

“Worth every second o’ it… Didn’ hear ya complainin’...only the moans an’ the beggin’ fer more!” He yelled out after him, laughing as he could hear the sputter from the _high and mighty_ archer. “Love ya, darlin’!” He called out afterward, only to have a piece of clothing thrown back at him. “Aww, now don’ go an’ be all huffy…”

“I would not have to if you took things seriously sometimes!” Was Hanzo’s fading reply, which caused the cowboy to smirk ever so slightly as he went about packing their things for them.

There had been sightings of Reaper, and both he and 76 _knew_ that the man that was beneath the mask - one Gabriel Reyes - would not let himself be seen unless he had motive to do so. Thus, their assignment was to scope and recon what the man was up to.

Of course, he had an… _off_ feeling in his bones about this one. Something just _didn’t_ it right in his chest. Why now? Why _there_ of all places? Was he trying to tell them something? Or lure them into a trap?

He didn’t know, he wasn’t the brains of their team, he’d leave that to Winston and the others. He pointed to what he was told and pulled the trigger. Done and done. That’s who he was and that was how he was going to stay…

Well… that, and keeping Hanzo safe and sound while doing it.

The morning blew past too quickly for his tastes, shower and supply run, debrief over a quick breakfast - 76 was _not_ a patient man… That had stayed with Jack, Jesse could see - and the start of the trip on the transport. Athena had updated them with the status of Reaper, saying he had been spotted only hours before - as if taunting them into action - at a factory along the docks of their destination.

So as they landed, Jesse was ready for anything.

Or so he thought.

That assumption went downhill rather quickly as they were pinned down without the ability to return to the transport, Talon operatives keeping them cornered within a building with _far_ too many windows for his liking.

 

The words had come smoothly from the archer’s lips, even though there was a painful edge to them, “Jesse…” Hanzo took a deep breath, turning slightly to grip at the Cowboy’s chin and pull him in for a searing kiss, _”Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu_ … I… love you too…” He had never quite said it, never those words, and a part of Jesse faltered and came crashing to a halt, head bleeding, the trickle of blood down into his eye making it unusable.

“Darlin’... I…” He started, going silent as another spray of gunshots went zipping over their heads.

It was _just_ as Hanzo was standing to face down the twenty men that were left, a single arrow within his arsenal and feeling defensive about Jesse’s need for medical attention, that it happened.

A whipping _crack_ through the air that mixed in with Hanzo’s powerful shout of _”Ryū ga waga teki o kurau!”_ Jesse’s head had _just_ enough time to snap up to watch Hanzo’s crack backwards, his body immediately slumping to the floor as if he had been a puppet and his strings had been cut. He barely heard the yell of the grunts rushing his way as he screamed out and slid across the floor to Hanzo’s prone form, blood pooling beneath him and staining his clothes.

“No… no, no, no, _No!_ ” He shakily pulled the limp form of the archer into his arms, shaking him slightly as he looked at the empty and glossed over eyes that stared up at nothing. “C’mon, partner, darlin’ dear… C’mon luv… Han, baby… wake up! C’mon… please? _Please?_ ”

“Securing Payload. Defenses down…”

“Roger, sir…”

As it became apparent that Hanzo wasn’t going to respond to him, nor was he seemingly going to respawn - the transport must have been compromised - something within Jesse just seemed to… _snap_.

He set Hanzo’s limp form upon the floor, standing tall with his head bowed. Hands quaking - but not from anger - he quickly gripped at his holster and yanked Peacemaker free before he head was snapping up, one usable eye nothing but a sea of red and black as he activated the _Dead Eye_. “It’s _High… Noon_ ” He rumbled out deeply, which caused the men in front of him to pause in their place, suddenly fearful of what had _just_ been unleashed.

Six went down immediately, no warning - no indication of who it would be - just six cracking shots as Jesse fanned the hammer. He rolled forward and reloaded at the same time, a trick he had learned _years_ ago. The strings of fate - of destiny - tied to these grunts all had seen their last moments, Death unusually not there to witness their demise.

Six more bullets released, six more souls claimed for Death that day, each shot precise and through the head. Twelve down, eight to go.

The strain was already felt upon his eye, his head, and his hand quaked ever so slightly as he rolled once more and reloaded again. Upon coming back up to stand, he released those as well to sever the strings. Death claims those who deserve it.

As he reloaded once again, readying to dispatch the final two, familiar dispersion of shotguns entered his hearing before the two final guards crumpled easily to the ground, and in their place was none other than Reaper - Death himself. Standing tall, he sized down Jesse and almost seemed to hold amusement as the cowboy unloaded his bullets into him, only to listen as they pinged off of the wall behind them instead.

“ _Pendejo_ , you were always too quick on the draw sometimes…” The echoey voice had him panting and looking a little worse for wear.

“Just kill me. Just do it. It’s what you want, isn’t it?” He whispered, accepting his fate. Any fate with Hanzo there was one he would gladly take, and since the archer had once more beat him to the punch, it was only fair.

“Whoever said anything about killing you? I thought I was making it clear I wanted found. I wanted brought _in_ ,” Reaper hefted Jesse to his feet. “Now let’s go. We don’t have time for this. Widow is watching from a rooftop… Their plan is to take me in by any means necessary… which means using you as bait to lure me in…”

“I… I won’t leave him!” Jesse yanked at the other man’s hold, his head snapping to look at the very dead figure of Hanzo. “I _can’t_!”

“Oh, _mijo_...” Reaper’s voice, even though sounding almost metallic in a way, and wispy, held pity. Tendrils of smoke gently lifted Hanzo’s body from the ground before floating over to him, and he took it gently. “Come. We’ve got to get out of here, _now_! Mourn later, when our lives aren’t on the line, damn it! I taught you better!”

He had, and yet Jesse didn’t want it to be true, not at that moment - not with his lover’s body laying limp and unmoving in Reaper’s grip. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, tears stinging as they came to his eyes. “‘M so sorry, darlin’...”

Their ride back would not be a pleasant one. Nor would cleaning the blood off of the floors of the transport as they headed back to base. But the worst blow was actually seeing Genji’s form shake - mask still firmly in place - as his brother’s body was brought from the transport. And as Hanzo’s stormbow was held out to him, the way Genji fell to his knees and quaked with his head bowed, Jesse would never forgive himself for the rest of his days.

“‘M sorry…” Was all he could whisper, and even then, he wasn’t sure who he was saying it to.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Reality Hits You In The Face. Or In Layman's Terms: Hardknock Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I have been busy with life and finalizing my divorce as well as instances at work. Life has been a roller coaster.

The silence was deafening as he walked within the walls of the Shimada Castle, eyes upon him and all he could do was look ahead and try not to hurl upon the woman that had in a way pulled him from the gutter to give him a chance.

_”My Lady… is this wise?” The bodyguard - Kamizu - huffed as he watched Mitsu gently help the man to his feet and pulled him from the alleyway, a large smile upon her lips. He would die for this woman, he knew that, she knew that… Hell, all of the men knew that. He was loyal, more so than any other gumi they had ever had within the Shimada clan._

_“I have a feeling,” she started, turning her gaze upon him, her eyes giving him everything he needed to know. Once more she would help a soul. Once more someone’s heart would be touched by her kindness._

_Just; how much so would it be touched this time?_

“This is… mighty kind o’ ya, pretty lady,” Jesse murmured, only to have Kamizu place his blade against his throat.

“You will address My Lady with _respect_ , outsider!” He snarled, muscles coiling.

 _”Kamizu!_ ” Mitsu frowned as she turned to stare at the two of them. “Enough! Or would you rather be punished by Jiro?” The fire in her eye told Jesse that she was not one to trifle with, even if she did seem quite gentle. There was a strength within her that she kept hidden, and Jesse could see why Genji spoke of his mother as he did.

The bodyguard bowed his head, retracting his blade and sheathing it before bowing, “Apologies, My Lady. I only just…”

“Your worry is misplaced. There is nothing he can do here. As for respect… He is an outsider. Until we give him our respect, we have not earned his,” she countered onto him, and Jesse raised an eyebrow and whistled quietly.

“What a woman,” he whispered, causing her to smile and spin back around, starting on her way once more.

“Come. My husband is a patient man, but by now has probably had his fill of patience entertaining our son,” she kept her pace, her kimono billowing behind her slightly upon the floor.

He could feel eyes upon him, but never could catch sight of who it could actually be. But upon being shoved within a large room, the thought of trying to find who was watching him died at the sight before him.

Sitting upon the other end was a man that looked quite imposing, and upon his lap sat little Hanzo, animatedly talking up to him in Japanese. The man was smiling and chuckling, placing his hand upon Hanzo’s head.

Hanzo was animatedly telling the man something, hands waving everywhere and babbling one thing or another. He caught a few words he remembered in Japanese, but mostly all of it was gibbering _way_ too fast for his addled brain to take and comprehend.

“Love…” Mitsu smiled as she moved towards him, gently lifting Hanzo from the man’s lap and spinning him around to make him squeal before kissing him. “We have a guest. One that shall be staying for a while I believe…”

“I see you have brought me a Cowboy, my love…” The man hummed and leaned over to kiss Mitsu gently.

“I have… Hanzo and I found him in a gutter, looking as if he had been beaten by a local hooligan,” her words had Kamizu bowing from his position at the door. 

“I shall look into it, My Lord, My Lady… right away…” With that, the man was spinning on his heel and walking away, leaving Jesse there with these people he had only heard stories about from Genji and Hanzo.

“It’s… mighty nice o’ ya to allow me entrance to yer home…” Jesse tipped his hat before swallowing, “Oh… yeah… bowin’... ‘pologies… Been a long while since I’ve been to Hanamura…” He bowed sloppily towards them, his mind racing to try and figure out how he was going to explain himself if asked questions.

He couldn’t quite come out and say _”Yeah, I’m from twenty-some odd years into the future. You’re both dead, your youngest son - who hasn’t been born yet it looks like - is almost killed by your oldest after you both die… but don’t worry, he’s a cyborg ninja now. And yer oldest is… He died. And I was tryin’ to get back in time to save him. ‘Cause I love him. He loves me… I was gonna ask him to marry me after our last mission… Oh, and your clan wants to kill them both...?”_

Yeah… He didn’t think _that_ would go over very well. And let’s face it… it was a mouthful.

“My Love… do you even know anything about him?” Mitsu’s husband asked, raising an eyebrow as he eyed Jesse, a small frown creasing his lips and _oh boy, damn it to hell_ Jesse could see where Hanzo got that goddamn little frown of contemplation from.

“Name’s…” Jesse cleared his throat and took his hat from his head. “Name’s Jesse… Eastwood!” _Smooth, Jesse_ he thought beratingly to himself. He twisted his hat some in his grip, “Noticed yer guards have been watchin’ me since I got here… Ya got some ones tha’ are _real_ good a’ keepin’ outta sight… Bu’ then ones tha’ aren’ so much good at it iffin’ someone’s got an’ eye fer that kinda thing…”

He tapped his eye at that point and chuckled uneasily. “I’m… kinda cursed with that…”

“Jiro,” Mitsu frowned at the man, who seemed to bristle slightly.

“Tatakai…” The man rumbled low in his chest, and Jesse sucked in a breath as he watched what he _knew_ to be a spiritual dragon pull from his skin.

“Oh _hell_ no…” Jesse moaned slightly, taking a step back before steeling himself. From what Hanzo had said to him the first time the dragons had appeared to him, it was best to not run, best to not cower away. If they saw or smelt fear, they would devour. He had a feeling that _this_ dragon was _much_ worse, especially since it’s size was at least _double_ of what Hanzo’s usually were, scales looking as if they had been raked by war and colored by blood.

The dragon came forward almost at a charge, stopping inches from Jesse’s face and causing him to suck in a breath and grip his hat a bit more. The amusement within it’s golden gaze would have had Jesse chuckling any other day, but at that moment, he was just lucky he had not pissed his pants. As the red coils wrapped around him, scales rubbing and grating almost pleasantly against his open skin, he took in a shuddering breath while wondering if that moment would be his end.

But the dragon pulled away a few moments later, ghosting back over to Jiro before disappearing once more within his skin. Jiro’s eyes almost seemed to flash before he smirked, “You have your secrets, Cowboy, but they shall stay secret until you wish it to not be so…” He then was bowing his head. “You are welcome within my walls. Come… sit with us. Dinner shall be served soon. There is enough for another at our table.”

He moved forward as if compelled by some higher power, plopping himself down and rather ridiculously folding his legs to try and get comfortable. Hanzo giggled from his position on Mitsu’s lap before he was pulling away from her and tottering over to Jesse, who’s eyes softened immediately as the boy sat down upon his lap.

“Well I reckon someone’s got a soft spot for Cowboys, eh?” Jesse chuckled almost sadly, patting Hanzo’s head before the boy looked up at him, inquisitive eyes full of so much intelligence that it struck Jesse almost, and he had to suck in a breath as he swore he saw _his_ Hanzo for a moment.

“But you’re not a boy…” The child almost pouted. “You’re a Cow _man_!”

He couldn’t help but swallow roughly at those words, and Mitsu’s lilting laugh had his head snapping up. Even at his age… Even with how small he was… Hanzo was _Hanzo_. And that realization hurt his heart.

“Well… I don’ take charity… I’ll work fer my stay,” Jesse replied, ruffling Hanzo’s hair and smiling down at him. “I’ll do whatever it takes to pay fer yer kindness…”

“We shall see tomorrow what your skills are… Eastwood…” Jiro smirked almost devilishly, causing Jesse to swallow roughly.

 _Oh no…_ Jesse thought, plunking his hat down beside him. _Now I know where Hanzo got his goddamn smirk from._

“But tonight… You feast. And then… You rest.” Jiro nodded before clapping his hands, causing men and women to come forward with trays of food.

Just _what_ did the head of the Shimada clan have in store for him? He was afraid to even think about it at that moment in time, little Hanzo bouncing around in his lap as he watched the plates set in front of them.

A part of his heart ached, but most of it was happy. Here was his Hanzo… _happy_. Maybe he could keep him that way. Maybe he could stay this way for the rest of his days. Maybe… just maybe…

A resolve set within him at that line of thought.

He’d do whatever he could in his power to make sure Hanzo and Genji didn’t go through what they did. He’d change it. He had to. If he changed it, maybe - just maybe - Hanzo would still be alive. Maybe, just maybe, he’d be curled in Jesse’s arms.

He’d give up his happiness, his life, his ability to get back to _his_ time, if it meant Hanzo and Genji could have a normal childhood, could live and laugh and love… If it meant they could _live_ , he would give his heart up.

It would be a hard trek up the mountain from this point on. But placing that flag at the top, watching the world below and the scenery around him… It would be _worth_ it.

“I won’ fuck up again,” he whispered, tears coming to his eyes as he ran a hand through Hanzo’s hair while the boy started grabbing food from his plate. “I promise…”

“Eastwood?” Mitsu watched him closely. “Is everything alright?”

“Hmm? Ah, yeah, ‘pologies,” Jesse chuckled uneasily, rubbing a hand over his face to clear any evidence of his internal struggle and discussion. “Jus’... lost in thought, tha’s all…”

“Ah, alright... “ She murmured quietly before smiling and indicating towards the food, “Please… Eat…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a dream I had the other night...Jesse and Hanzo had been a couple for close to a year. Hanzo died on a mission saving Jesse, and Jesse became obsessed with finding a way back to change it, to save Hanzo... only... it ended up taking him farther back then he wanted... back to when Hanzo was a little child. So, he made the best of it. If he couldn't have his dragon, he was going to make sure he was happy, even if it hurt and killed him to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had the other night...Jesse and Hanzo had been a couple for close to a year. Hanzo died on a mission saving Jesse, and Jesse became obsessed with finding a way back to change it, to save Hanzo... only... it ended up taking him farther back then he wanted... back to when Hanzo was a little child. So, he made the best of it. If he couldn't have his dragon, he was going to make sure he was happy, even if it hurt and killed him to do it.


End file.
